brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Agent Charge/The (F)12 Days of Christmas
The (F)12 Days of Christmas is an F12 event that will run from the 13th-24th of December UTC time by , , and . This blog is a subsection of the F12 editing army. Each day this blog runs, a new event will be held, and the top three teams each day will receive points. The team with the most points at the end of the 12-day-period will be the winner. Competing * To be a part of this event, you must leave a comment on the main F12 blog saying that you want to sign up (NightblazeSaber will probably not add you yet, as he is currently 'on holiday' from Brickipedia). * If you wish to be a part of this event, you must say so on this blog, and also state which team you are competing for. ** The list of teams you may choose from are: *** The Knights of Morcia (Castle and related) *** Brickbeard's Skulls (Pirates) *** Heartlake Heroines (Friends) *** Downtown Agents (City) ** Once you have selected a team, you will not be able to change. No exceptions. There is a limit of four users per team, but once this limit has been reached in all teams, the limit is raised to five users per team. *** If a user has signed up, but not competed in an event for three days and they are present on a full team, they are able to be replaced by a new member who wishes to sign up. * Each day, a new event will be posted (unless otherwise specified). Follow the instructions in the section explaining the current event to earn points. * An event ribbon will be awarded to members of the winning team. ** Users who sign up but do not compete, and are on the winning team will not receive the award. * The task specified on the day must be done on that day. Unlike on the main blog, points are not given out for past expansion. * Submissions for points must also be made on the day specified, in the specified place. Submissions which are made after the day has ended, even if the task was done before the end of the day, will not be counted (unless specified otherwise in the daily instructions). * Of course, please don't do anything that goes against the standard policies and conventions on Brickipedia. This includes respecting Works in Progress (WIPs), and not making edits that contradict the Manual of Style. * Obviously, we are making this up as we go, so please be patient, and if you have any questions, please post them below. Final Standings ¡Extra Points! That's what we mean! To gain extra points, each team has an advent callendar which, if they get it to Class 1'' before the event is finished, will receive 3 extra points for their team. ;Advent Calendars per team: *Heartlake Heroines: 3316 Friends Advent Calendar *Brickbeard's Skulls: 6299 Pirates Advent Calendar *Downtown Agents: 7553 City Advent Calendar *The Knights of Morcia: 7952 Kingdoms Advent Calendar The past days for the event can be seen here. ------ Well then, that's the (F)12 Days of Christmas. First place goes to the Knights of Morcia, second to the Heartlake Heroines, and third to the Brickbeard's skulls. Downtown Agents didn't even compete, which was rather disappointing, but we probably got another 100 Class 2 articles from it. Well done everybody! I'd also like to give a special thanks to the other three users who helped to run the event: , , and . Thanks guys! –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge''']] 03:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC)